Dreadful Desire
by Hiero B
Summary: Dear Readers, I am sorry to inform you but this is not Lemony Snicket. I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events. However, I'm here to inform you that this story will just be as unpleasant as the books. If you wish not to read about old foes, terrible tragedies, & something about forbidden lust, I urge you to close your browsers and throw your device at me. You have been warned
1. Stopped and Stared

**A/N: Greetings readers! It has been so long since I've picked up the pen and had the courage to write. I had a gazillion thoughts and plots in my head but I never had the courage to write. I hope you welcome my fic. This is the first slash I've ever written. I welcome all your comments and flaming catapults. So with that, I give you, the **_**Dreadful Desire.**_

* * *

**I: Stopped and Stared**

Duncan Quagmire shivered softly.

He was at the roof of an abandoned laundry shop. The shop was named Violet's Fabric Deodorizer, which reminded him of the three other orphans sharing the condemned building with him and his siblings: Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire.

Three orphans accused of murder by the Daily Punctilio.

Three children that is a family to Duncan as much as his siblings are.

And one orphan… who is the love of his live.

* * *

"Hey Duncan! What are you doing up there?" Quigley Quagmire asked, holding up two cans of Vanilla Flavored Drinks. Duncan patted the piece of roof next to him, a traditional gesture which means, "Come beside me."

Quigley scrambled, a little clumsily, beside Duncan and handed him his Vanilla Flavored Drink.

"Thanks," Duncan muttered ambiguously. Quigley Quagmire has been recently reunited with his brother and sister, but Duncan felt very worn out, a phrase which here means, "very tired of sharing every moment with his siblings and the Baudelaire orphans." It wasn't that he did not enjoy their company; he just felt that he needed a bit of time to himself that did not include discreetly eliminating waste from his body.

"You okay, brother?" Duncan heard a twinge of guilt in his brother's voice. He knew that things are not okay, especially between the two of them. He knew that it was dangerous for them to be living with the Baudelaires, especially since they are falsely accused murderers, thieves, and arsonists; he knew that it was dangerous for them to continue going to museums, libraries, grocery stores, and mapmaking stores to continue pursuing their interests in inventing, reading, journalism, poetry, culinary, and cartography; he knew it was dangerous for them to continue raising Beatrice Snicket, as they were only five teenagers and one toddler, all of which have no experience in raising a baby; he especially knew it was dangerous for him to let his feelings get the best of him when he put two and two together about Violet Baudelaire and his sibling sitting beside him, a phrase which here means "understood that something happened between Violet Baudelaire and Quigley Quagmire while he and Isadora were on the self-sustaining hot air balloon with Hector, even if neither Violet nor Quigley said anything." That last one was definitely not okay with Duncan, who has met Violet first and shared equally happy moments with her. He knew that Quigley knew that he knew this, so instead of saying that it was not okay, all he said was what people usually say when they do not want to be bothered: "Everything's fine, Quigley. Thank you for asking."

Duncan took a sip from his Vanilla Flavored Drink. He knew that Quigley was not satisfied, but he simply nodded and took a long drink from his canned beverage. They stared into the sunset some more until they heard Sunny Baudelaire call out, "Dinner!"

* * *

Dinner was very tense.

Violet's Fabric Deodorizer was, oddly enough, located at the Fish District near the Baudelaire's old home. It was too dangerous for the orphans to use electricity, not because they were stupid, but because an abandoned building receiving electric bills seems somewhat strange. And because the place was, as Klaus discovered, once a well-known safe place for the VFD members, they had to be extra careful.

They lit candles atop the dinner table, which used to be a long bench filled with fabric conditioners. It was at the back of the first floor of the two storey building, so they took the chance. It was clear, however, that the moment Duncan and Quigley reached the vicinity of the dining room that dull lighting is the least of their worries.

"What were you thinking?! Do you want to get yourself killed?" Isadora Quagmire yelled. She was tending bruises on Klaus's arm and face, stabbing them with her anger that made Klaus wince a lot.

"They were asking for it. You know me better than to pick fights with strangers." Klaus said. Duncan noticed that his shirt was tattered and muddy, ripped at the sleeves showing off his bulging arms.

"The fact is, Klaus, you love picking fights. Resorting to violence would not help our situation right now."

Duncan's spine tingled. Violet Baudelaire appeared from behind them with bandages on her arm. He decided to instead focus on Klaus's bare legs, which were muddled and muscular. He never noticed how Klaus was now taller than Violet, or how his voice seems an octave deeper than the time they spent trying to figure out how to escape the villagers at the Village of Fowl Devotees.

Klaus, noticing Duncan staring, gave him a sheepish smile. Duncan bit his lip and turned to Isadora. "What happened exactly?"

"Someone was making fun of him for looking like a murderer / so he went out of his way and put all of us in danger!" Isadora, when really frustrated, speaks in rhyming couplets.

"Izzy, I'm sure that if you were in his position, you would act the same way." Duncan said, and all eyes went to him. Klaus and Isadora often fight, but it was always he who sides with her first. It surprised them all, Klaus especially, to hear Duncan defend Klaus instead of his sister.

"Dinner!" Sunny repeated, this time with less enthusiasm. They all gathered around the table and took their usual seats. Duncan sat at the head of the table, with Sunny and Beatrice at his left and right respectively. Klaus and Isadora sat beside Sunny and Violet and Quigley beside Beatrice. As Sunny started distributing dining utensils, Duncan said, "Klaus, do you mind if we switch seats?"

"_I _mind." Isadora huffed. She was just as stubborn as Klaus sometimes. "You know what, I don't think I'm very hungry tonight. Good night everyone."

With that, she disappeared upstairs.

Klaus sighed, looked at Duncan and patted Isadora's empty chair, the same gesture he used on the rooftop earlier. Duncan smiled and took a seat beside Klaus. Beatrice gazed at him as he did so.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Duncan. I did not mean to make Izzy livid," Klaus mumbled, using a fancy word for angry. It looked like he was about to cry. Duncan knew from his own research and the eighteen months that the Quagmires has spent with the Baudelaires in the abandoned laundry shop that Klaus has difficulty expressing emotions like this. He knew Klaus would rather recite an Edgar Guest poem than cry in front of them. Duncan hesitated, but he knew that what he did was right.

Duncan made sure Violet and Quigley weren't looking. He put his hand on Klaus's bare thigh and gave it a squeeze. He let his hand creep closer and closer to Klaus's crotch, teasing as they go. Klaus gave a tiny, inaudible gasp, but didn't stop him…

* * *

**There! That is my first try! I know this chapter is soooo long and will probably be longer than the others, but I want to set the mood and write in the way everyone can understand. I hope I didn't disgrace our fandom or the dignities of any slash writers out there. For anyone that is hoping for an update on my other stories, I am TRULY SORRY. You may wait for about another year. (It's been almost half a decade, so there isn't much difference anyways xD). And, as all authors say, PLEASE R&R! **


	2. Dancin' in the Moonlight

**A/N: Yay I got reviews! AND FAVORITE TOO! Thank you so so much for the support and motivation. School's been keeping me busy and then there are other things as well. But I love you all so much that I shall take away precious rest time to upload Chapter 2. Here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not, and will never be Lemony Snicket. I am not him in disguise, nor am I him disguising as someone who is denying he is him. I do not own _A Series of Unfortunate Events,_ even if both Mr. Snicket and I cry ourselves to sleep after writing about the adventures of the Baudelaires. Please insert other legal verbiage here.**

* * *

**II: Dancin' in the Moonlight**

Klaus replayed yesterday's dinner in his mind.

_His hand crept further and further up my pants. It got to the part that I never let anyone else touch. It stiffened against my will, but it felt so… _good. _None of the things I had read have prepared me for this. My muscles relaxed minus the one Duncan was stealthily playing with. He grinned at me as he took a sip from his very fancy decanter, a phrase which refers to the expensive looking goblets Sunny found at the storeroom. They had the VFD insignia on one side, and a large S that has a fox intertwined with it on the other. It looked very elegant in Duncan's slim hands._

"_Klaus, I think you should talk to Iz. She seems really upset." I noticed how Violet still avoids eye contact with Duncan, and how she talked to me when it was clear to everyone that it was Duncan's actions that made Izzy leave._

"_Why don't you tell Duncan that, since he was the one that made her leave?" Violet flushed, but did not say anything else. I know it was not her fault, but ever since Violet, Sunny, Quigley, and I finally found Duncan and Isadora – in the Orphan's Shack at our old school that was now burnt to the ground – Violet has been avoiding Duncan. She knew that he knew that she and his brother was a couple, despite the fact that they still keep it a "secret" from all of us. I cannot believe someone who jumped out of a window of a burning hospital is more terrified of telling someone that they cannot be together than diving into a grotto full of deadly mushrooms. Somehow, it makes my blood boil._

"_Sis, you haven't talked to Duncan ever since we found him ailing and half-starved. You should be the one doing the talking, not me."_

_I felt Duncan squeeze my thigh and I let out a small sigh of relief. So Duncan still feels something for Violet then. Wait… why… why am I thinking this?! Of course Duncan feels __**only **__for Violet! But glancing at Duncan's pants, I was quite sure that the bulge I see was not meant for my sister._

_I still don't understand how I got from there to here, _Klaus thought.

He was in Duncan's and Quigley's room, which was the only room to have a balcony. Quigley must have slept over with Sunny and Beatrice, as he usually keeps them company at night. He could tell that he didn't come in because he saw the door had a chair wedged between the knob and the floor, securing it from opening by force or by Violet's ingenious picklocks. But that wasn't what he did not understand. What Klaus did not understand is why he woke up without any clothes on, which he never sleeps without. And why he felt so tired, despite sleeping until two in the afternoon, as he have guessed from looking at the length and angles of shadows in the room. And why he is embracing Duncan under the covers, with his hands on his privates.

Most of all, he doesn't understand why he feels so happy with all this.

* * *

**Aaaaand it's over! I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than the first chapter, but I'm really tired and I wanted to upload it as soon as I can get it to quality. The actual plot for Chapter 2 will now be Chapter 2 **_**and **_**Chapter 3. I hope you guys don't mind. Sooooo… what do you guys think? Does Klaus feel the same way for Duncan? How did he end up in bed with him? Are they ever going to make peace with the ladies of their lives? Why were these goblets hidden in the VFD safehouse? Am I going to stop asking questions? I want to know what you guys think! So please give me reviews! Suggestions on how slash couples act would help too, as I'm not very familiar with it **

**Thanks for reading, and Happy Single Awareness Day!**


End file.
